Various types of electronic devices such as a smartphone, a tablet PC, and the like are widely used, and the electronic device may include a camera function. For example, a display such as a touch screen may be installed on the front side of the electronic device such as the smartphone or the like. A first camera may be installed on the front side, which is the same direction of the display, and a second camera may be installed on the rear side which is an opposite direction of the display.
The first camera may be referred to as a front camera and the second camera may be referred to as a rear camera. At least one of the first camera and the second camera may perform an Auto White Balance (AWB) function. The AWB function is one of the auto correction functions of the camera to photograph a white subject as a white image regardless of various types of light sources such as the light of the sun, the incandescent light, the fluorescent light, and the like.